When the Dove Cries
by therealgg
Summary: Well, it's a common fact. Everyone likes Goku. He's such a likeable guy! Everyone likes him, that is, except for his own daughter... (RATED PG-13 FOR SOME LANGUAGE THROUGHOUT THE STORY)
1. Prologue

When the Dove Cries  
  
Prologue  
  
In this story, it makes you wonder something new. What would happen if Goku had a daughter? Would he accept her? Would he detest her? What would Chichi do if she thought he would detest the baby?  
  
In this story, you are introduced to a character copyright to me. Gojun. Gojun is born one year after Gohan. There will be a short flashback, and then it goes straight to 16 years later. In this story, Gohan is 17, Gojun is 16, and Goten is 11. Everyone else is basically the age they are in the Buu Saga of Dragon Ball Z. Here is a short description of Gojun, just so you can get to know the main character of this story.  
  
Son Gojun- In the story "When the Dove Cries", Gojun is 16 years old. She has long black hair, blue eyes, and is a little bit taller than Chichi. She is quick-tempered, quick-tongued, quick-witted, and a tough fighter. People often mistake her to be Vegeta's daughter due to her attitude. Gojun even has a suicidal attack, just like Vegeta. Except this attack is called the Sin Beam*. Gojun holds grudges for life. She likes to get revenge on anyone who ticks her off.  
  
(*Sin Beam. A move that I made up. This move is used against anyone that the user has a huge grudge against, and wants revenge. This attack takes time and precision. Sin Beam goes something like this. The user gets in a crouching position, and holds out a hand, the palm facing the opponent. Then the user thinks of every reason that they hate this person so much, and the anger will start forming in the palm of the user's hand. When the anger has reached a maximum, a black beam will erupt from the hand of the user, and it will go down the opponent's throat, and settle in their stomach. Now, the user holds their hand up, palm upwards, and they concentrate again on why they hate this person so much. Then, they slowly begin to clench their fist. This is the time when the user normally pulls up a shield around themselves. When they completely close their hand, the opponent will detonate, the beam inside of them exploding. The only set back is, you have to be near the opponent for this move to work, and therefore the user will be engulfed inside the explosion. Even with the strongest shield, the anger and hatred in this beam will overcome the shield. That is why it is called a suicidal attack.)  
  
In "When the Dove Cries", you will read about one of the times that Gojun holds a grudge for life. Against her own father. Will Goku be able to change his daughter's mind? I mean, yeah, he did make a huge mistake about what he did to her, but it all worked out for the good in the end, didn't it?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own Gojun. Yes. I do. I own the Sin Beam. Yes, I do. I don't own Goku, Chichi, Gohan, etc. No, I don't. I'm not that creative. So don't blame me. I may screw up some timelines in this story, but you'll get over it. I promise. Just remember, I don't own much of anything. 


	2. Beginnings

When the Dove Cries  
  
Chapter One- Beginnings  
  
Chichi fell to the floor sobbing as the phone dropped to the ground next to her. "Mrs. Son? Hello? Are you alright?" The voice said over the phone. Chichi slowly picked up the phone. "I'm.I'm. Fine." There was a pause. "Well, okay Mrs. Son. You must be in here next week for a check-up. Have a good day. Bye." Chichi gulped. "You too. Bye." She hung up the receiver and sat on the ground sobbing. Who could she be pregnant? Especially with a girl!!! Plus, Gohan was barely one. Speaking of Gohan, the toddler walked into the room, wobbling, and his hand in his mouth. "Hi mommy! Whassa matter?" Chichi sniffed. "Nothing sweetie."  
  
Nine months later, while Goku was out training, the contractions started. Gohan was out watching his father, so no one was home. Chichi screamed helplessly, and fell to the floor. She reached for the phone, but couldn't grab it. So she started to get up, when a sharp pain jabbed her. With a scream, she fell back down to the floor. She couldn't move. She was in too much pain. She remembered what she did on Gohan's birth. She started screaming again in pain. Then she tried to pace her breathing.  
  
Six hours later, and Goku and Gohan still weren't home. The delivery hadn't been that bad. The child had, well, just kinda slipped out. She held the small girl lovingly in her arms. She was wrapped in a towel, the only thing Chichi could grab to wipe her off. She smiled at the baby, whose tail wrapped around Chichi's arm. Chichi was slightly surprised, but not that much. She cooed softly to the baby. "I will call you. Gojun..." She smiled. She was slightly curious though. Chichi had to admit, she hadn't gotten much fatter during her pregnancy, and it was barely noticeable. But she figured Goku would at least notice. She had gotten a little bigger, but not NEAR as big as she had done with Gohan.  
  
She heard laughter. Goku and Gohan were home. They walked into the door, and Gohan ran in, and wrapped his arms around his mother's legs. "Hi mommy!" He smiled up at her. "What's that?" Goku walked in as well. "Yeah, Chichi, what do you have there?" He walked over. "A baby? Oh wow! Whose is it, Chichi?" Chichi gulped, but smiled. "It's. um. ours Goku." Goku fell over. "WHAT? You didn't tell me you were pregnant Chichi!" Chichi blushed. "You never noticed!!!" Goku feebly smiled. "Well, what is it? What's its name?" Chichi smiled proudly. "It's a girl. Her name is Gojun." Goku gasped. "A GIRL? Chichi. You know what this means? With those Saiyans coming and all. We can't have a little girl wandering around. They'll kill her in an instant." He thought. "Wait. I know a place that will take care of her. At least until all the danger has passed. It's a planet called Teski. They are very caring people, almost like Nameks. They'll surely take her for us." Chichi looked confused. "What? What are you talking about Goku? What do you mean?" Goku grimly nodded. "Chichi, we don't have the time for an unprotected baby girl with those Saiyans coming. The Teskians will take her and watch after her and nurture her until danger has passed. She must go." This whole time, Gohan was watching, confused, as his mother broke into sobs, and his father hugged Chichi and his new little sister.  
  
About a week later, Goku, Chichi, and all of their friends gathered around the pod that held the small week-old baby Gojun. Chichi was sobbing as Goku set the dials for Teski. Then Goku turned around. "She's leaving now." Chichi ran to the pod, and hugged the small child who was sucking on her fingers. Everyone stood silently as Chichi sobbed. Gohan still looked a little confused, but he was one. What could he understand? Goku slowly hit 'launch' on the control panel and closed the pod door. "She'll get to Teski in about an hour. They know she's coming." He turned and started to walk away, and the pod launched. Gojun remained quiet as she fell asleep, as she was on her way to a whole new life.  
  
SIXTEEN YEARS LATER  
  
A small girl with long black hair walked down a hallway of what looked like a palace. An apple in her hand and a smile set on her face, she headed towards a room at the end of the hall. Suddenly, and explosion sounded that rocked the palace so much that she fell to the ground, screaming. Screams could also be heard from outside the Teskian palace as another explosion sounded. The girl crawled towards the chambers at the end of the hall and opened them. Inside, a tall girl was packing her clothes. "What do you want?" The tall one snarled. The servant meekly replied. "Gojun, my master, there is something wrong outside. We must hurry towards the pods. I think it is an invasion!!!" Gojun rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Kashi. I'll go when I damn well feel like it."  
  
Suddenly, several palace guards rushed in and seized Gojun by the arms and drug her out. She began screaming and kicking. One of the guards hissed at her. "Princess Gojun. There is war. You must be evacuated immediately!" They rushed into a pod chamber, and forced her into what looked like a very old pod. The words, 'Capsule Corp' were barely noticeable on the sides. One of the guards spun the dial, and shoved Kashi in as well. "You will be accompanying the Princess." They slammed the pod shut as it began launch sequence. They then left. Gojun turned to Kashi, who had been her servant since before she could remember. "Kashi, where are we going?" Kashi smiled meekly as they began shooting into space, explosions rocketing over their home planet. Kashi watched down, and was horrified at what happened next. With an ear shattering boom, the planet exploded, and their pod barely got out of range. Kashi turned back to Gojun, her eyes welling with tears. "Well, Gojun, we're going to your home planet." Gojun stared. "What? My home planet just got blown up!" Kashi shook her head slowly. "No. Gojun. Your home planet is a place called Earth. That is where we are going now. You are not truly a Teskian Princess, as we have raised you." Gojun sat back, laughing. "Nice joke Kashi! You actually had me going!" Kashi gulped. "No. I am serious. You are a half-breed of a race of warrior people called Saiyans. The other half of you is what lives on Earth. Humans. We are going there, because it is time for you to meet your real mother and father. You see, when you were born, there was a terrible danger. And your father, not wishing harm to come to you, sent you to us. And, the only problem is. Is that. Well. Their danger passed a year after you left. They never sent for you to come back." Gojun's mouth dropped open. "My own family didn't want me? Then why are we going there?" Kashi sighed. "Because. it was the only place we knew of that you would be safe. I'm truly sorry for you to have to hear this from me, Gojun. But. We are on our way. Now, let us sleep. You will have a long day tomorrow."  
  
With a sigh, Gojun and Kashi fell into slumber. Gojun's dreams were that of bitter hatred towards her family. How could they not want their own daughter? Well. She'd show them alright. With a satisfied smirk, she finally drifted off into a peaceful slumber..  
  
Be Sure To Read,  
  
When the Dove Cries  
  
Chapter Two-Meeting Up  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own Gojun. Yes. I do. I own the Sin Beam. Yes, I do. I own Kashi. Yes I do. I won Teski and the Teskians. Yes, I do. I don't own Goku, Chichi, Gohan, etc. No, I don't. I'm not that creative. So don't blame me. I may screw up some timelines in this story, but you'll get over it. I promise. Just remember, I don't own much of anything. 


	3. Meeting Up

When the Dove Cries  
  
Chapter Two- Meeting Up  
  
Gojun awoke inside the pod. The door was open, and she was alone. She stuck her head out, he long black hair spilling out behind her. "KASHI?" The servant appeared from behind a bush, eating what looked like an orange. "What do you want Gojun?" She walked over to the pod and helped Gojun out. Gojun looked around wide-eyed. "Wow. This is Earth, Kashi? It's so different." Kashi nodded. "Yes, our world is so much prettier. Not as polluted." Gojun nodded, and she started walking towards the horizon, where a city sat. Kashi ran to catch up to her. "Now Gojun, I know the names of your parents, and I am supposed to ask directions to their house. Apparently, you have an older brother as well. His name is Gohan. He was only one when you were sent to us." Gojun smirked. "So he'd be 17, right?" Kashi rolled her eyes. "Well duh." They entered the city, and Gojun looked around at all the people. "Are these the humans?" Kashi thought for a moment. "I do believe so, Gojun. Now, let's go find out someone who would know your family."  
  
They walked up to a group of girls who were giggling at a boy with spiky black hair who was talking to them. Kashi cleared her throat, and the four girls and the boy turned to them. "Excuse me, but would you happen to know." The boy interrupted Kashi. "Hey, you. Do I know you?" He stared at Gojun, who blushes a little. "Um, not that I know of." He shrugged. "You remind me of someone.." Kashi glared. "As I was asking, do any of you know the Son family? Son Goku, Son Chichi, and Son Gohan?" The boy grinned. "Yeah, I know 'em. But you forgot Son Goten. He is my little brother." Kashi's eyes widened. "You're Son Gohan?" Gohan smiled. "Yup." Gojun smirked slightly, and Kashi grinned. "Can you take us to your mother and father?" Gohan shrugged. "Sure." He turned to the girls. "Well, ladies, I better be going." He walked over to Kashi and Gojun. "Where did you two pretty ladies come from?" Kashi shrugged. "The planet Teski. But it was recently blown up." Gohan's eyes widened. "Teski? I think I've heard of that before. It was blown up? Wow. Well, this way, come on. Can you guys fly?" Kashi and Gojun both shook their heads. Gohan frowned. "Okay, we'll walk."  
  
About thirty minutes later, a small house in the middle of the woods came into view. "Hey, we're here!" Gohan smiled. Gojun walked slowly up to the door and was about to knock, when Gohan stopped her. "No, you're my guests." He opened the door, and let Kashi and Gojun in. There was a clattering coming from inside, and Gohan walked them into the kitchen, where Chichi was cooking, and Goku and Goten sat at the kitchen table, eating. Chichi looked over at Gohan. "Gohan, honey! You're home already?" He gaze fell on Kashi and Gojun. "Oh, hello? Gohan, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" Gohan blushed and looked at Kashi. "Oh sorry, I didn't even ask your name. You are," Kashi smiled. "Kashi." Gohan nodded, and looked at Gojun. Kashi hastily answered for Gojun. "She is quite shy, and prefers not to have her name mentioned." Gohan raised an eyebrow, but turned to his mother, "Well, this is Kashi, and um, Kashi's friend." Chichi wiped off her hands and walked over and shook Kashi's hand. Gojun, however, didn't allow Chichi to shake her hand. Chichi smiled feebly and sat down, and pulled up two chairs as Gohan also sat down. "Have a seat, my guests." The two sat down, and Goku studied Gojun. Gojun stared back at him, and Goku returned to his food.  
  
After having eaten, Goku leaned back in his chair. "Well, I can tell you both are not from the planet Earth. Where are you from?" Gojun smirked, and spoke for the first time. "We both hail from the planet Teski." Goku fell backwards out of his chair, and Chichi screamed and jumped up. Gohan and Goten looked confused at their parent's odd behavior. Chichi grabbed Kashi by the shirt and shook her. "Do you know a girl named Gojun?" Kashi nodded her head coolly. "Yes, I do." Chichi sat down, and started crying. Goten blinked. "What's the matter?" Gohan smirked suddenly. "I knew it! I know where I heard Teski before!" Chichi started sobbing. "How is she? Is she fine?" Kashi shrugged, "She is well. However, I do have bad news. Teski was invaded, and the planet is no more. It was exploded." Chichi started sobbing harder. "Has she died? Was she killed?" Goku stared blankly at Kashi, and Kashi smirked. "She is fine. She just was shocked to find she was not a Teskian Princess as she was raised as." Gojun stood up. "I am Gojun." Chichi fainted, and Goku fell out of his chair again. Gohan had been lifting a forkful of food to his mouth, and stopped halfway, his mouth still wide open. Goten jumped up. "What? AM I MISSING SOMETHING HERE?" Gojun smirked. "I suppose you are Goten, am I right?" Goten nodded. Goku was sitting next to Chichi, holding her head in his lap, trying to wake her up.  
  
Kashi stood up next to Gojun. "Well, Goten, I am your older sister apparently. As a child, I was sent to the planet Teski to supposedly be saved from the danger that was coming. But the danger passed a year later, and I was never sent for. So, all these years, I was raised as a Teskian Princess. But my planet was under siege, and it imploded. I was sent here with Kashi to reunite me with my family. Not that I want to, but I have to." Chichi had just woken up, and looked at Gojun, her eyes brimming with tears. "Why didn't you want to come meet us?" Gojun frowned, as Chichi got up. "Do you really think I would want to come visit a family that didn't want me?" Chichi got up to hug Gojun, but Gojun shoved her back. "Oh, my baby! I wanted you. But Goku said he was afraid you would be hurt." She broke into sobs, and Gojun snarled. "Then why, after 16 years, did you never send for me?" Goku stood up. "The reason was, is because you had grown accustomed to the Teskian life. We didn't want to rip you away from what you knew. You didn't even remember us." Gojun slammed her fist on the table. "Yes! But now you should feel guilty because I lived my whole life as a lie!" She screamed in Goku's face. She ran from the room in a huff.  
  
Kashi stared blankly after her, and turned to Chichi, who was sobbing into Goku's shoulder. Goku was stroking her back, and looking angry. Goten sat down, and Gohan still hadn't moved. "I knew she looked familiar." He muttered. Kashi sighed. "Mrs. Son, Mr. Son, have a seat. I believe I have some explaining to do." Chichi and Goku sat down, and Kashi cleared her throat. "Well, Mr. and Mrs. Son, as well as the children, I'm sure this has been quite a shock." Goku glared. "You've got that right." Kashi opened her mouth, but pressed her lips together, not wanting to start a feud. "Well. I just wanted to let you know, she will be living here. The first few months will harsh, because she has grown apart. You see, when she first came, I was the only one she allowed to touch her. My hair color is an exact replica of yours, Mrs. Son, and she apparently thought I was her mother. But she soon grew out of it, and started addressing the Queen and King as her mother and father. As you can understand, this is very hard for her. Her adoptive parents were killed in the explosion. They were the only family she knew. I have cared for her, her whole life. And well.. Chichi, the letters you sent, well, we never allowed her to read them. We thought that if you truly wanted her back, you would come for her. But soon, the letters stopped coming, and you never came. So we gave up all hope." Chichi sniffed. "Well, since you never replied, I thought you never got my letters." Kashi pursed her lips. "We received them, but they were read and thrown away. We felt it only right that you come for her. Not us send her home for no reason. She will get over her temper tantrum. She will grow on you. Just to warn you though, she has quite the attitude.."  
  
At that moment, Gojun walked back into the house, carrying hers and Kashi's bags. "Kashi, come on. We gotta go find someplace to live." Kashi cleared her throat and took her bags from Gojun. "Gojun, you'll be living here. I will find a house nearby, if you need me, just find me. But you WILL live her." Kashi glared at Gojun, who opened her mouth to protest, but shut up. "Fine, Kashi. If you want me to be miserable, I will be." Chichi motioned to Gohan. "Gohan, show Gojun to the guest room." Gohan got up and tried to take Gojun's bags, but Gojun refused. So he shrugged and walked upstairs, and opened a door at the end of the hall. Gojun walked in, and Gohan closed the door after her. Gojun unpacked her clothes, and stuffed them into a drawer. Then she pulled out a picture. It was of three people. A very tall man with black hair and a mustache and a crown on his head. There was a petite blonde with a tiara on her head and who had pretty blue eyes. Then there was her. Tall, black-haired, and pretty blue eyes. A tiara also rested on her head. She set the picture on the bed stand, and looked around the room. It was nowhere as big as her old room. She looked at the picture again, and burst into tears. She slumped to the floor, and hugged her knees, burying her face as her black hair spilled over her body, covering her face. She continued to sob as there was a soft knock on the door. Chichi stuck her head in. "Gojun?" Gojun continued to sob, and Chichi sat on the bed, watching her. Her eyes fell on the picture. "Were these your parents?" It hurt her to say those words. Gojun nodded in between sobs. "I miss them so much." Chichi reached down. "Come, sit here on the bed next to me... I want to tell you something."  
  
Gojun got up and sat next to her. "Gojun. You know, even after 16 years. I still remember holding you for the first time after your six hour birth. That I had alone. You were so beautiful. I knew that even thought you gave me six hours of pain, that you were going to be the most beautiful child in the world." Gojun looked up at her. "Really? I mean, you remember?" Chichi smiled. "Yes. I do. I loved you more than anything. And when Goku said you had to be sent off, I cried for weeks.I cried, holding you, knowing that I'd never see you take your first step, hear you say your first word." Gojun all of a sudden wrapped her arms around Chichi. "I remember. When I was about three. I had a dream.. I remember seeing you hugging me while in a machine. And then I saw Goku close the door. And you all left." Chichi burst into tears, and they sat there hugging and crying.  
  
Outside, Goku gritted his teeth as he thought. What was he gonna do? It was a disgrace to have a daughter. I mean, sure, 18 and Krillan had a daughter, but they weren't Saiyans. What was he gonna do?  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
Be Sure To Read:  
  
Chapter Three- Introductions  
  
DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Goku and them all, but I still do own Gojun, Kashi, Planet Teski, and the Sin Beam. You'll see the Sin Beam later on in the story. 


	4. Introductions

When the Dove Cries  
  
Chapter Three- Introductions  
  
The next day, Chichi made an even bigger breakfast than usual. I mean, now she had a Saiyan and THREE half-Saiyans in the house. Goku and the boys slowly came in. Goku walked up behind Chichi and put his arm around her. "Wow. Smells good Chichi!" Chichi blushed. "Thanks. Now go wash up." Goku grinned and grabbed Goten and Gohan by the collars and drug them to the bathroom to clean up. They soon returned, and sat down, ready to eat. Chichi cleared her throat. "The whole family isn't here yet.. Goten, will you go get your sister?" Goten looked confused. "Huh?" Gohan leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Gojun you dummy." Goten jumped up. "Oh. HER." He stomped up the stairs and ran down the hall, then banged on her door. "GOJUN! TIME TO EAT!" Inside the room, Gojun lazily opened one eye. "Huh? Oh, all right." She got dressed, and then walked downstairs. Chichi smiled happily. "Here, Gojun, have a seat." She motioned to a chair next to hers.  
  
Gojun sat down, and Chichi began to dish out pancakes. Gojun's eyes looked wide as she thumped about 40 pancakes on Goku's plate, about 30 on Gohan's, and about 20 on Goten's. Her eyes went wider when Chichi was about to give her about the same amount as Gohan. "Um, no. No thanks. I'll take just one. Thank you." She plucked the top one off, and began cutting it very precisely with her fork. Goku, Gohan, and Goten just started eating, and Chichi passed out orange juice, and then sat down with her own plate. She only had one pancake as well. Gojun finished her pancake, and then smiled at Chichi. "Very nice meal. Filled me up!" Goten's eyes bulged, and he almost choked on his 15th pancake. "Are you SURE she's part Saiyan?" Goku nodded. "She is.. But it's weird she doesn't eat as much.." Chichi coughed. "Well, MAYBE, she took after her MOTHER!" She glared at Goku, and Gojun blushed. She then got up and left. Gohan looked after her, and then turned to his mother. "Mom. Not sure you shoulda said that 'mother' remark.. She still doesn't consider you her mom." Chichi sighed, and put her head in her hands.  
  
After breakfast, Gojun still hadn't come in, and Gohan walked outside, looking for her. He didn't see her anywhere around the house, so he focused on her Ki. He was surprised. For someone who grew up on a peaceful planet, and had never fought before, her Ki was almost surpassing his!! He followed her Ki deep into the surrounding woods. He soon came upon a lake, and he saw Gojun sitting on the water's edge, crying. He walked up behind her, and cleared his throat. She whirled around. "Oh. Gohan. I'm so sorry." She got up. Gohan walked over and sat down. "No. I just wanted to talk to you." Gojun sniffed, and sat back down. "So.." Gohan smiled. "You know. You've got the potential to be a really good fighter!" Gojun smirked. "Fighting? Why would anyone want to do that?" Gohan got up. "Come with me." He reached down and took her hand, and lifted her up. "I want to show you part of your heritage." Gojun wiped her face, and took after him.  
  
He led her to an open clearing. "Watch this. I'm gonna blow up that tree over there." He pointed to a huge oak tree about 200 ft. away. Gojun nodded. "Okay.." He held one hand in front of him, and a yellow ball formed in his hand. Gojun stared wide-eyed. He flung the ball with all his might at the tree, and it hit the tree, exploding the tree into a million pieces. Gohan turned around. "See? You can do that." Gojun's mouth was wide open.  
  
Suddenly, Goten appeared. "Gohan, Gojun, come on! Mom wants Bulma to meet Gojun." Gohan rolled his eyes, but jumped into the air with Goten. "Okay." Gojun jumped up and started waving her arms. "GUYS, HELLO! I CAN'T FLY!" Gohan came back down. "Oh yeah. Okay. Well. It's a long ways to walk. So. I guess I'll carry you." He picked up Gojun like a baby, and she yelped. "PUT ME DOWN!" Gohan shrugged. "We gotta hurry, and flying the fastest way!"  
  
They soon saw Capsule Corp. in the distance, and Gojun looked at everything, wide-eyed. Her arms were wrapped tightly around Gohan's neck, afraid he would drop her. They landed, and Gojun jumped on the ground, glad to have her footing back again. Chichi ran out. "Gojun, honey! Hurry! I want you to meet Bulma Briefs." Gojun allowed herself to be dragged inside. She looked around the house in awe. It still wasn't as big as her palace, but it was close. A pretty woman with aqua colored hair stepped in, and a small boy with lavender colored hair in a mushroom cut stepped in behind her. Bulma's eyes lit up. "Wow. You've grown so much." She stuck out her hand, and Gojun reluctantly shook it. "I'm Bulma Briefs." Gojun smiled slightly. "And I'm Gojun Halendar." Bulma looked at her strangely. "Halendar?" Gojun nodded. "Yes, that is my last name." Chichi cleared her throat. "Yes, Bulma dear. Halendar is the royal family name of Teski." Bulma's eyes went wide, and then she realized. "Oh.. Okay. Nice to meet you Gojun." Gojun smiled slightly. "The pleasure is mine.." Bulma led them into the living room, but then looked at her feet at the small boy. "Oh, and this is my son Trunks. Trunks? Say hello to Gojun." Trunks shook his head. "You told me not to talk to strangers." His eyes never left Gojun's face. Bulma blushed. "Gojun isn't a stranger, Trunks! She is Goten's big sister!!!" Trunks stared blankly at Gojun. "Oh. Hello.." With that, he walked into the living room.  
  
Gojun noticed a man with spiky black hair sitting on the couch. He looked extremely mad. Gojun walked over. "Hello. you are?" Vegeta snarled up at her. "What's it matter to you?" Bulma cleared her throat. "Gojun, this is my husband Vegeta. He is also a Saiyan.." Gojun smirked slightly. "Pleasure, I'm sure." Vegeta smirked. "Who're you?" Gojun smirked right back at him. "Gojun. I'm, um.. Chichi and Goku's daughter." With that, Vegeta burst into laughter. "Aren't you that brat that Kakarott got rid of 16 years ago?" Gojun smirked, and then she smacked him across the back of his head. "Whoops. My hand slipped." Gohan started laughing, and then Vegeta snarled. "You. You.. BRAT! I'm royalty! I'm a prince! I won't be treated like this!" Gojun laughed. "I guess that makes two of us. I'm a princess." Vegeta smirked. "How so? You are spawn of Kakarott." Gojun shrugged. "I was adopted by the king and queen of Teski. I am a royal." Vegeta sputtered, and then got up, and left.  
  
Gojun turned to Bulma. "Lovely family." Bulma blushed. "I'm sorry about Vegeta." Gojun smirked. "Oh no problem! He reminds me of my cousin Albert. He was bitter because my father had no heir, and once they died, Albert would be sworn in as King.. But I came along. But, that's no problem now. Albert, along with the rest of my family, died in the explosion. They wanted to get me away, because I needed to meet my family." Gojun saw Gohan walking outside. "Hey Gohan! Can you show me how to do that blowing up thingy?" Bulma looked confused. "How to fight? Shouldn't Goku do that? He IS her father." Chichi cut her off. "No, go along. Gohan, show her the town. The high school she'll be attending and all that." When they left, Bulma turned to Chichi. "What was up with that?" Chichi sniffed slightly. "Gojun doesn't yet like Goku. She and me are fine, and apparently, she's grown fond of Gohan, but she still blames everything on Goku. She'll get used to him. I hope." She looked out the door as Gohan picked up Gojun, and they flew off.  
  
They landed in front of Orange Star High School. "This is where I go to school." Gohan pointed at it. "We can go get you registered." Gojun looked appalled. "PUBLIC schooling? Are you serious?" Gohan smiled warmly. "Yes, Gojun. What, are you scared?" Gojun scoffed. "No, of course not!!!!!!" They entered. No students were there, since it was a Saturday. But many teachers were there, and they headed towards the office. Gohan opened the door, and led Gojun in. He walked up to the secretary. "Um, can we have new student application forms?" The secretary looked at Gojun. "Where are you from, miss?" Gojun blushed. "I, uh. I'm Gohan's sister. But, uh, was living with my aunt who lives far from here. I just recently moved back in." The secretary nodded. Gohan pulled up two chairs, and sat down, handing Gojun a pen and paper. "Hmm. Let's see. Name? Gojun Halendar." Gohan cleared his throat. "Uh, Gojun, you need to put 'Son Gojun' there." Gojun blinked. "Oh, okay." She erased it, and wrote 'Son Gojun'. "Age, well, 16! Okay. Birthday. July 28th. Place of birth. Uh, Gohan?" Gohan stared at her. "Well, you were born at home, so, it'd be 787 Creek Lane, West City." Gojun nodded and wrote that down. After they had finished, they handed the form to the secretary, who glanced over it. "Okay. Well.. Look's to me you'll be a Sophomore. And you'll be in Homeroom 78. That's Mrs. Pull's class." Gojun nodded. "Um, okay." They left.  
  
Gohan sighed. "We'll have to shopping for clothes and supplies. Mom'll want to do that." Gojun nodded. "Well, I have money, not sure what use it'll be on this planet. I'll take.." She hesitated. "..Mom.. shopping today." Gohan beamed. "You're gonna call her mom now?" Gojun smiled. "I believe what she said was true..." Gohan smiled. "All right!" He high-fived her. He looked at her strangely. "What about." Gojun interrupted him. "I still haven't forgiven Goku." Gohan nodded. "All right."  
  
Gojun cleared her throat. "Are we gonna go do this fighting thing or not?" Gohan laughed. "Okay.." He picked her up, and they flew off.  
  
Be Sure To Read  
  
When the Dove Cries Chapter Four-What's All This About Fighting?  
  
DISCLAIMER: Just to remind those of you who forgot. Nope. Still don't own DBZ. Yup. Still do own Gojun, Kashi, Planet Teski, and the Sin Beam.  
  
((AN: TO THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE POSTED REVIEWS ABOUT HOW GOKU THOUGHT IT WAS A DISGRACE, BUT IT COULDN'T BE BECAUSE VEGETA HAS BRA! *clears throat* A- hem. I do NOT think it is a disgrace. NOOOOOO! I do not agree! BUT IT'S MY STORY! IT'S A STORY! And plus, DO YOU SEE BRA IN THIS STORY???? NOOOOOOOOOOO! This story takes place WAAAAAAAAAAY before her time!!!! Just wanted to clear that up with all of you. Thank you very much, and continue reading my story. Thank ya, thank ya very much.)) 


	5. Whats All This About Fighting?

When the Dove Cries  
  
Chapter Four- What's All This About Fighting?  
  
Gohan took them to another clearing in the woods, and sat down, Gojun doing the same. He began to explain where Saiyan's came from, how they got here, and how there were very few of them left. Gojun nodded slowly, taking all of this in. Her whole life she never knew came from the mouth of her newly found brother. She suddenly thought of Kashi, and wondered where she was. Gohan looked at her. "So, Gojun, you see, you have the capabilities to be a true fighter, and be very very powerful."  
  
Gojun snapped up. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Fighting."  
  
"Hey, I got a good idea! I'll get Goten, and we'll spar for you!" Gohan got up. "I'll be right back."  
  
"Huh? What?" Gojun jumped up as Gohan flew off. "Spar? What's that!!!?!?"  
  
A couple of minutes later, Gohan returned with Goten. "We're gonna spar for Gojun, okay?"  
  
Goten grinned and nodded. "Okay, but Gohan, take it easy on me!!!"  
  
Gohan turned to Gojun. "Go sit over by that tree, and watch us."  
  
Gojun shrugged and walked over and sat down by the base of the tree. She watched Gohan and Goten skeptically. They were about ten feet away from each other, and just appeared to be staring at each other. She yawned, and then gagged. A sudden burst of wind had come from nowhere. Wait. No. It was coming from Goten and Gohan! Her eyes widened as a yellow light began to surround both of them. Gojun's mouth dropped in surprise. Gohan clenched his fists, and then all of a sudden, his black hair became streaked with yellow, and electricity was shooting from his body. Then, he took another step from Goten, who was now sparking as well. Then, with a yell, Goten and Gohan both, well, erupted! Gojun stared blankly at them. When the dust cleared, they were glowing brightly with yellow, their black hair was yellow, and electricity was popping off of them.  
  
"Gojun!" Gohan yelled. "We just went Super Saiyan. You'll soon be able to reach this level. It makes you more powerful." He turned back to Goten. "Ready?"  
  
Goten gulped and nodded. "Yeah." He ran at Gohan, ready to punch. Gohan moved, and flipped Goten over his head. "Aw, heck Goten! You're more powerful than this when you're with Trunks!"  
  
Rubbing his head, Goten got up. "Well yeah! You're twice the size of Trunks!"  
  
Gojun laughed slightly, and hugged her knees, resting her chin on her kneecap. About an hour later, she noticed Gohan and Goten's hair go black again, and they walked over.  
  
"I decided to give poor Goten a break." Gohan said, a grin on his face.  
  
Gojun rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She got up. "I wanna try this."  
  
Gohan smiled. "Okay. First, let's get you flying. All of us but you can."  
  
Gojun stuck out her tongue. "Okay, Mr. Big Shot. Show me what you got."  
  
Gohan took Gojun to the middle of the field, and he stepped away from her. "Okay. Now Gojun. You can fly. Just focus your Ki, and you'll be able to do it. Imagine yourself flying, and then you will."  
  
Gojun closed her eyes, and concentrated. She began to hover about three inches off of the ground, but she opened her eyes and dropped back to the ground. "Gohan, this is stupid."  
  
"GOJUN! You were doing it! I think you'll be able to now! Take my hand, and I'm gonna start to fly, you just follow after me."  
  
She gulped, but took his hand. "Um, okay." Gohan jumped into the air, tugging Gojun behind him. "Just focus yourself Gojun." She muttered. She gasped as she felt herself leaving the ground. "Gohan! I'm doing it!" Gohan laughed, and flew higher. He then let go. Gojun didn't go high or lower. She just hovered. Gohan laughed. "C'mon Gojun! Let's go home." Gojun gulped and then moved an inch forward. Then another. Before she knew it, her and Gohan were racing home. Gohan won though.  
  
That night, Gojun thought for a moment. Gohan was nice enough to teach her to fight. but he didn't seem strong enough.. She had heard from Goten and Gohan that Goku was the strongest being in the universe, but no way would she ask him. She. just. Didn't feel comfortable around him.. She sat up late, thinking of what she was going to do. Then it hit her. That grumpy man. Surely HE was stern enough to train her. She nodded to herself. What was his name? Vegeta? She'd become his student, and he would train her to become strong. Like a Saiyan was supposed to be. She smirked as she closed her eyes. Maybe life here wouldn't be so bad.  
  
The next morning, she ate, and then she grabbed her coat and headed for the door. "I'm gonna go out for awhile mom." she hastily said. Chichi nodded, and continued washing dishes as Gojun left.  
  
Outside, Gojun took a big breathe. "Okay. Now let's try this flying thing again."  
  
She jumps into the air, and surprises herself when she doesn't fall. "Okay. Good job. Now let's see if we can remember where that Capsule Corps place is." She took off towards West City.  
  
She soon found the place, and landed in front. She walked up to the door, and knocked. Soon after, Trunks answered the door. Gojun smiled. "Hi Trunks. Is your dad here?" Trunks nodded. "Can you go get him?" Trunks nodded again and left without a word. Gojun raised a brow, but walked inside, figuring no one would care. She went into the living room, and sat down on a chair.  
  
She yawned, and all of a sudden she heard a raspy voice. "The boy said you wished to speak with me?"  
  
Gojun turned, and her eyes went wide. Vegeta was in a black spandex training suit, and had a towel over his left shoulder. Gojun giggled to herself. He looked good in spandex. She cleared her throat. "Uh, yeah."  
  
Vegeta stared down at her, almost impatient. "Well, what is it? I need to return to my training."  
  
"Well, I. you see. I want to train with you. Because Gohan was training me, but he seemed too weak. And I don't like Goku. I still don't trust him. I figured you were the next best thing."  
  
A smirk appeared on Vegeta's face. "Well. I will train you, but it will be hard. I won't take it easy on you just because you're a girl."  
  
"I don't expect you to." She replied coolly. "I want to go Super Saiyan first. So that way it will be even."  
  
Vegeta nodded. "Very well." He began to walk out. "Follow me."  
  
Gojun got up, and she followed after him.  
  
Outside, Bulma was sunbathing. She looked up to see Chichi's daughter. What was her name? Gojun? And Gojun was following Vegeta into the Gravity Chamber. Why would she be training with him? She frowned slightly, but picked up her book and continued reading.  
  
Inside the G.C., Vegeta turned to her. "What do you know about fighting?"  
  
Gojun blushed. "Just what Gohan taught me.."  
  
Vegeta thought for a moment. "Can you raise your power levels."  
  
"Power levels?" Gojun said, her brow raised. Vegeta sighed. "This'll be a long day. When you get mad or angry or upset, usually your power levels will start to rise. This means you'll get stronger. And if your power levels get high enough, and you're really upset, then you might go Super Saiyan."  
  
"Um, question. Goten and Gohan didn't have any troubles going Super Saiyan."  
  
"That's because once you achieve it, you'll be able to get it anytime."  
  
"Okay. Just wondering."  
  
'As I said.' He thought. 'This'll be a looooong day.'  
  
Be Sure To Read  
  
When The Dove Cries  
  
Chapter Five- Enter Gojun  
  
DISCLAIMER- I still own all those things mentioned in the many chappies before this. Kashi will be back SOMEDAY, don't worry. lol. DBZ, sadly enough, is STILL owned by Akira Toriyama. Good day to you all. 


	6. Enter Gojun

When the Dove Cries  
  
Chapter Five- Enter Gojun  
  
Vegeta had told Gojun how to raise her power levels, and then told her to go home and practice. In exactly one week, she was to return and prove what she had done.  
  
The day that Gojun was due to come, Vegeta sat in the living room, in thought. He suddenly felt an extremely powerful Ki flying towards him.  
  
'Kakarott?' He thought. 'Why in Kami's name is Kakarott coming over here?'  
  
He got up to walk out to tell Kakarott to leave, that he would be busy soon.. His mouth dropped open when he saw Gojun landing a few feet away. He whirled around, sensing for Kakarott's Ki, but only felt Gojun's. How could her Ki have gotten so strong in but one week? It dawned on him. Perhaps since her Saiyan abilities have been dormant this whole time, they were easily awoken.  
  
Gojun ran up and grabbed Vegeta's muscled arm. "I wanna show you a new move I learned!"  
  
Vegeta allowed himself to be dragged across the yard by this 16 year old girl. Gojun made him stand in place, and then she walked about 20 or 25 feet away from him.  
  
"Okay, you ready for this?" She said as she crossed her arms over her head.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
Gojun started to concentrate, and brought her hands in front of her face, crossed. "TWIN BEAM ATTACK!"  
  
Vegeta raised a brow. 'She even named it?'  
  
All at once, she thrust her arms straight forward, and two huge beams shot out from them, each the size of a Kamehameha Wave attack. They spun rapidly, and then twirled around each other, and joined, forming an even huger attack beam.  
  
Vegeta's mouth dropped open. Each of the beams before had had the power of a Chou Kamehameha Wave attack! Combined, they were almost unstoppable! His left eye twitched, and then he held his breath as it barely grazed his spandex suit. He looked at Gojun, who didn't appear to be out of energy at all.  
  
Gojun jumped up and down. "I did it! Was that good?"  
  
Vegeta's left eye continued to twitch, but he regained his composure. "I. Well." He cleared his throat. "It was.nice. But, your aim needs serious help."  
  
Gojun looked down, clearly upset. "Oh." She cleared her throat. "I've been sparring with Gohan and Goten. I think I'm getting better. Wanna spar?" She looked up, a gleam in her eye.  
  
He smirked. "Very well. I won't take it easy on you."  
  
She grinned and crouched down. "I'm hardly afraid."  
  
He smirked again and shook his head. 'She sounds almost like me.' He thought.  
  
Gojun clasped her hands and bowed. "Let us begin."  
  
Vegeta nodded, but did not bow. He began to power up, and by the look on Gojun's face, apparently she had learned to sense Ki. He shook his head slightly, and he smirked. "Let's go princess."  
  
A look of mixed emotions appeared on Gojun's face, as if she was upset and confused at the same time. "How. how. How dare you!" She replied, apparently her former royal self getting the best of her. She looked away, but then turned back, and a look of determined anger was on her face. She flew at Vegeta with great speed, and she punched at him, but he blocked her. The instant she punched, her leg thrust out and she kicked him. He blocked this as well with his knee.  
  
"C'mon girl! Fight better! No student of mine will be a failure." He delivered a somewhat gentle punch to her stomach, and Gojun immediately doubled over, and she closed her eyes in pain. "Oh, Kami! I didn't even punch you that hard." He walked over to her, and she suddenly shot up, and punched him in the side of his face.  
  
"Never drop your guard. That was what I learned on my old planet." She said, a sneer appearing on her face.  
  
Vegeta held his right cheek. 'Geeze, that's girls got some power.' He rubbed his cheek, and spat. "You wanna fight me? Let's go then. No more playing around." He flew at her, and she met him with her arms crossed over her head to protect herself. Vegeta spun around, and his right leg connected with her gut. Her eyes went wide, but she rolled on the ground and jumped back up, and then disappeared. Vegeta whirled around.  
  
"Hi!" Gojun smiled before she punched him directly in the face.  
  
He flew backwards, slamming into a tree. He sat there, his eyes wide open. 'How can a half blood, nevertheless a GIRL be beating me? That's it. I'm not taking this lightly anymore. She needs to be put into her place.' He jumped up, and he clenched his fists as he powered up.  
  
Gojun, following suite, powered up as well, and pulled her power levels equal to that of Vegeta's.  
  
Vegeta gasped in amazement. She was almost surpassing him! He closed his eyes and yelled as his body became more muscled as he exploded into Super Saiyan.  
  
Gojun stared as his hair became golden spiked, just as Gohan and Goten's had when they battled. She shook her head and pulled her power levels up higher. They now matched that of Vegeta's, but she wasn't going Super Saiyan! Her brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
Vegeta was also getting that same level of confusion. Her power level was clearly on the same as his, but yet she hadn't gone Super Saiyan. Vegeta smirked. Now was the time. He flew at her so fast she couldn't see it coming. He dove, and punched her in the jaw. She screamed, and before she could do anything, he kicked her in the gut. She doubled over, and Vegeta clasped his hands together and slammed her in the back. She screamed again, and fell to the ground. Vegeta turned around, and watched, making sure no one was watching them. A bead of sweat trickled down his face. She had certainly given him a challenge, but he of course overcame it.  
  
Behind him, Gojun struggled to get up, but she managed to. She gritted her teeth and staggered to her feet. She sniffed slightly, and felt her lower lip, where a steady flow of blood was erupting. She closed her eyes as she saw the blood on her hand. She turned to see Vegeta facing away from her. She took a step forward, and powered up again. She flew at him, and Vegeta suddenly turned and met her fist with his palm. "Still trying? You should have just stayed down." Gojun closed her eyes, ready for him to punch her. It never came. She opened her eyes and he was a few steps away, and was beckoning to her. "Punch me."  
  
Gojun whimpered slightly, but sucked it up. She flew at him again, screaming. She punched furiously, and Vegeta blocked each one. When she tired, he punched her in the face, and her hands flew up to stop her bleeding nose. Then he punched her in the gut, and she flew backwards into a tree, and crumpled at the bottom, motionless. She tried to open her eyes, but it all seemed blurry. Then a familiar voice rang out.  
  
"VEGETA! Just what do you think you're doing?" A small woman ran to her, and held her head up. "Gojun, are you okay?"  
  
Gojun cleared her throat. "Kashi? How. How do you know Vegeta?"  
  
Kashi helped her up. "I've met the arrogant Prince more than once."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "I remember now, Kashi. You and the queen came for a visit with our king, my father."  
  
"Yes. Prince Vegeta, you should be ashamed of yourself! Beating up a poor girl, a princess nevertheless!" Kashi placed a hand over Gojun's chest, and Gojun closed her eyes as she began to feel lightheaded. Soon she opened her eyes and was completely healed. She sat up.  
  
"Vegeta, you should have known better than to fight her! I came over to find her, and found you beating the poor girl up! Your father would be shamed."  
  
Vegeta snarled. "Do not bring my father into this. But I am training the girl, and was only sparring."  
  
Gojun stood up. "That's right Kashi, I'm fine."  
  
"Now you are. But another minute with him would have killed you! What were you thinking sparring a Super Saiyan!"  
  
"But. But my power was just as strong as his! I was on the same level!"  
  
"There is no way. He was Super Saiyan. You were not. Simple as that. Let's go home." She grabbed Gojun by the arm and started walking.  
  
"I can fly Kashi." Gojun picked up Kashi and hovered in the air. "See you Vegeta. I'll be back tomorrow. And tomorrow, I'll go Super Saiyan."  
  
"Right." smirked Vegeta. The kid had guts. He had to admit that.  
  
That night, for once, Gojun had a nightmare. She dreamt that fire was all around her. She couldn't see or breathe at all. She'd try to scream, but no sound came out. She saw her adoptive parents, burning in the flames. She tried to run to them, but was knocked out of the way. She looked up to see Goku pulling her away. Then she looked back, and instead of her adoptive parents, Chichi, Gohan, and Goten stood, smiling and waving. The flames didn't even seem to touch them. She screamed and tried to get back to them, but Goku pulled her away.. Farther away. She looked forward, and saw that Goku was pulling her towards another pod. Gojun pulled away, and started running back to Chichi and the others. Halfway there, she stopped as she saw her adoptive parents beckoning to her from the side. She looked from them to her birth family. She fell to the ground in tears. She looked up, and saw Vegeta. A smile resided on his face, and he offered her his hand. She took it, and wiped away her tears with her other hand. Then she and Vegeta stood side by side and went Super Saiyan. They powered up completely, and then Vegeta smiled again at her, and then waved, leaving. Gojun reached out for him, but couldn't grasp him. She whirled around, and saw Chichi smiling. Gojun tried to run for her, but never seemed to reach her. Then she tripped, and fell. She kept falling. Never stopping.  
  
Gojun shot up in bed, breathing heavily. The sunlight streamed into her window, and she rubbed her eyes before standing up. She walked downstairs, and saw Chichi cooking.  
  
"Mom? Can we go shopping for school? It'll start tomorrow." Gojun cleared her throat. "I have money of course. But I'm not sure what worth it will be here."  
  
Chichi turned around. "How much money do you have?"  
  
Gojun went upstairs, and got a bag. Then she came back down, and laid the bag on the table. She opened it, revealing at least ten golden bars. "These are pure gold, but like I said, I'm not sure what worth they'll be here."  
  
Chichi's eyes went wide. "Gojun, dear. You must have at least half a million dollars of our money there! How'd you get that much?"  
  
She shrugged. "Well, it's all I could grab out of the royal vault in my room before they took me to the pod. I had at least a thousand more of these in my vault. So, will this cover our shopping trip?"  
  
Chichi nodded blankly. "I'll. I'll go get dressed. And. then we'll be off."  
  
Gojun nodded, and she ran a brush quickly through her hair. She went outside, and waited near the car. Chichi soon came out, and she unlocked the car. "Come on." She jumped in, and Gojun got in as well.  
  
They headed towards the mall, and when they got there, Chichi parked the car. They got out, and Gojun stretched. They entered, and Gojun sighed. Being a rich ex-princess had its perks. Especially when it came to shopping. She grinned, and pulled Chichi towards the nearest store.  
  
To Be Continued.. (dun dun dun DUUUUN! XD)  
  
Be Sure To Read  
  
When The Dove Cries  
  
Chapter 6- Meeting of the Snobs  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry to disappoint all of you lovely readers and fans, but I still, sadly enough, do not own any DBZ characters. I DO own, however, Gojun, Kashi (toldya she'd come back! XD), the Sangwav Beam, the Twin Beam Attack, the planet Teski, and all that good stuff which has funny names. 


	7. Meeting of the Snobs

When the Dove Cries  
  
Chapter Six- Meeting of the Snobs  
  
Gojun sighed contentedly as she browsed through various clothing racks. Chichi also looks through various items, and she pulled out a shirt.  
  
"Hey Gojun, dear, how about this one?" She showed her a pink shirt with a silver crown on it, and in sparkly gold writing, the word 'Princess'. Gojun's eyes went wide.  
  
"Um, no thanks mom. I'm trying to become normal again. Not draw attention to myself." She blushed slightly, and she pulled out a baby blue halter top. "Oh wow. I like this!" She grinned and held it up to her. "Mom, whaddaya think?"  
  
Chichi smiled. "It brings out your eyes."  
  
Gojun shook her head, and laughed. It was strange to think how she could have bonded with this woman whom she had never seen but once in her whole life so quickly! She sighed. Chichi was so calm and likeable. Gojun purchased the halter top, and a pair of shoes. Then they left the store, and were walking down the middle of the hall, when Gojun stopped. She stared at a window, and then looked to the name of the shop. It was called 'World Martial Arts Tournament Apparel and More!' Chichi stopped to see what Gojun was looking at. Gojun walked over to the window, and watched a T.V. screen intently.. She raised a brow. A tape of the last tournament was playing. It showed Goku fighting another man. Gojun's mouth dropped in awe as Chichi walked over. "That's your father."  
  
Gojun nodded. "I heard he was strong, but this is insane! What is this?"  
  
"It's the World Martial Arts Tournament. The strongest fighters come to battle. I've heard rumor from Bulma that Vegeta plans on entering you in the next one."  
  
"WHAT? ME?" Her mouth dropped open as she turned back to the screen. "Me against people like that?"  
  
"Well, you may not win the championship, but it'll be good practice for you." Chichi smiled as she led her daughter in the shop.  
  
"Yeah. Good practice all right." She shook her head as she looked around. She suddenly saw a cute shirt. "Oh wow!" She picked it up. It was an orange shirt with black letterings saying 'FIGHT'. Gojun grinned and took it to the cashier, and bought it.  
  
Chichi was in a shop across the hall looking at a sweater, as Gojun picked up her bag. She was about to walk out, when a group of girls ran in, and knocked Gojun over, sending her sprawling. Gojun jumped up, and looked at the girls, who had stopped as well, since the girl in front had also been knocked over. The girl jumped up, and scoffed at Gojun, who was brushing off her shorts.  
  
"Excuse me? But what do you say if you ram into someone?" the girl placed one hand on her hip, and the other two girls behind her watched.  
  
"That's a good question." replied Gojun coolly. "Since you're the one who knocked me over, why don't you tell me?"  
  
A slight flush came over her face. "I'm Megan Foster, and I won't take that kind of talk from a poor girl."  
  
Gojun scoffed and shook her head. "Well, I am Gojun, formerly Gojun Halendar, Princess of the planet Teski, which no longer lives. I now am Son Gojun, true daughter to Son Goku and Son Chichi, though I was adopted by Robert and Marie Halendar, king and queen of Teski. Kami rest their souls. I am not exactly what you call poor, since I probably have more money in one pocket than you do in your whole bank." Gojun smirked. "Now if you please, I must be going. School starts for me tomorrow at Orange Star, and I must continue with my shopping."  
  
Megan flushed, and then she snarled. "Princess of what? I think you're making up stories!"  
  
One girl behind Megan, who had been extremely quiet, cleared her throat. "I've heard of Teski. My father showed me it before. He'd talked to the king and queen about sending some of their toughest fighters to be in our Tournament, but they didn't have any fighters at all."  
  
"Shush Videl!" Megan said.  
  
Videl shook her head, and as Megan walked off with the other girl, Videl chased down Gojun. "Hey, didn't you say you were Goku's daughter?"  
  
Gojun nodded, and walked into the store where Chichi was. Videl followed. "That means your brother is Gohan, am I right?"  
  
Gojun pulled out a sweater from the rack that Chichi was at. "Why yes, it would make him my brother."  
  
Videl flushed. "Oh." She looked at the sweater Gojun had. "Hey, are you going to enter the World Martial Art Tournament?"  
  
Gojun took the sweater to the counter and paid for it. "I think my teacher was planning on entering me. I do believe Goku and both my brothers are entering as well."  
  
"Who's your teacher?" Videl said as Gojun and Chichi started to walk out.  
  
"Vegeta..." Gojun replied.  
  
Videl raised a brow. "Why doesn't Goku train you? He's much stronger than Vegeta."  
  
Chichi and Gojun headed towards the exit toting many bags. While Gojun had been in the other stores, Chichi had bought some supplies for Gojun. Gojun turned to her. "Because I don't trust him."  
  
Videl sighed. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay.."  
  
"Gojun." Gojun said as she got into the car.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Bye Gojun!" Videl called as she ran off.  
  
Gojun dug through bags, and then smiled at Chichi. "You know I'll need new clothes soon. We'll have to go shopping again."  
  
Chichi nodded as they headed home, and Gojun's eyes went wide. "I gotta go train with Vegeta! I forgot I was supposed to come back today!" As soon as they got home, Gojun leaped out. "BYE! SORRY I GOTTA GO!"  
  
Chichi waved. "Have fun."  
  
Be Sure To Read,  
  
When The Dove Cries  
  
Chapter Seven- Gojun the Super Saiyan.. GIRL?  
  
AN- I really love all my fans out there!!!! Thanks a bunch for reviewing!!!!! You don't know what it means to an author to get reviews of people liking it, or even flames of people saying it could be better. It spurs us to improve. I thank all of you for spurring me to keep writing. Couldn't do it without ya!!! ^.~  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own DBZ, and I still DO own all those people who I mentioned sometime earlier. 


	8. Updates! please read

UPDATES:  
  
Sorry, all my loyal fans out there. I haven't updated in FOREVER because I've been so busy. So I'm gonna hurry up and get some new chapters up. Love to all my fans and keep reading.  
  
+~GG~+  
  
Contact me!!!  
  
YAHOO: gokulover333 MSN: Betneee@hotmail.com AIM: PnknHd333 EMAIL: gokulover333@yahoo.com 


	9. Gojun, the Super Saiyan… GIRL?

When the Dove Cries  
  
Chapter Seven- Gojun, the Super Saiyan. GIRL!?  
  
Gojun landed in front of Capsule Corps. and took off like mad to the G. Room. "Argh! I'm sorry I'm late Vegeta!!!!" She opened the door and skidded to a stop. Vegeta was hovering in the air, and it looked like he was sleeping. She walked up and poked his arm. "Vegeta?" He snapped awake. "What?" Her arm shot down. "Errm. I'm supposed to be training? Maybe?" He nodded. "Today. You go Super Saiyan."  
  
She grinned. "I hope so!" Vegeta gave a half-snarl. "You don't hope. You will." Gojun nodded. "Yes sir." Vegeta touched ground and eyed her over. "Your power levels have risen. You have been training." Gojun nodded. "Well, err. Sorta." He shrugged his shoulders. "Come on, let's enter." She followed him into the training room. Vegeta stood a few feet away from her. "Now. Raise your power levels as high as you can." She nodded and closed her eyes. Clenching her fists, she began raising them. Vegeta was almost amazed again by her power. He thought to himself: 'I know the perfect way to make her mad. If I get her mad enough, I bet she'll go Super Saiyan.' He cleared his throat. "Is that all you have?" He power up to Super Saiyan. "Look at that! I barely had to power up to get to Super Saiyan. And you're struggling?" Gojun gritted her teeth and tried to force herself higher. "I'm trying." Vegeta scoffed. "You better try harder." Gojun managed to pull her power levels up farther. Vegeta smirked. 'Showtime.' He began to walk in circles around her, the wind force from her body blowing all around her. "I can tell you're spawn of Kakarott. You have his power." Gojun didn't reply. Vegeta sneered and continued. "Maybe that's why he sent you off. He was jealous. Afraid you'd surpass him. So he never brought you back. Or maybe it's just because he hates you." He mused for a second. "Or maybe everyone's been lying to you. Maybe they never wanted you back. I bet Chichi lied to you." Gojun began to breathe heavier, her power levels rising higher. Vegeta's mouth dropped. Gojun's power levels were almost scary! Gojun turned and faced him. "My mother is not lying to me! SHE LOVES ME!" Vegeta grinned and shook his head. "If she loves you so much why did she never come get you? Why'd she allow you to be raised by filthy swine of Teski?" Something snapped inside of Gojun. "DON'T EVER SAY THAT ABOUT THEM!!!!!" Her power levels shot up again and she began to scream. The windows of the Gravity Chamber Training Room burst open. She clenched her fists as the power overwhelmed her. Her hair sparked yellow, then turned full yellow. A huge force field of energy erupted from her body, shattering the walls of the chamber. The walls began to rumble and crack, then fell down, revealing the open day light. Vegeta was thrown backwards by her force, but jumped back up. He began struggling to reach her. His eyes set on her, he was amazed. 'What power! What force! How could a girl emit this much power? It's MIND BOGGLING!'  
  
The wind died down from Gojun, and she was left, breathing heavily. She fell to her knees, completely drained. Vegeta ran for her. "NO! DON'T GIVE IN! YOU MUST KEEP YOUR STATUS UP!" Gojun feebly sucked in one more breath and then fell forward; her hair returning black and she hit the ground face first, unconscious. Bulma and several servants ran out. "VEGETA WHAT HAPPENED!?!?!?!?!?" Vegeta looked to her. "It was the girl!" Bulma's mouth dropped. "Gojun did this?" Vegeta nodded. "Yes. She did this. All this." Bulma shook her head in disbelief. "Well now we know she's definitely Goku's daughter. No one else could have POSSIBLY created that much power." She sighed. "I'll call the builders tomorrow so they can build another Gravity Chamber." She mumbled something and walked back inside.  
  
Vegeta walked over to Gojun and picked her limp body up. 'Your power is amazing! I have no doubt in mind. I am entering you in that tournament. I'll train you again until you can control that amazing power of yours.' He jumped into the air and flew towards Kakarott's house. He knocked on the door and Goku answered. Goku looked down at Gojun. "What happened to her? Her power levels are amazing Vegeta!" Vegeta nodded. "I know Kakarott. She went Super Saiyan." Goku fell over. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!??!? A SUPER SAIYAN GIRL????" Vegeta nodded. "Correct." Goku took Gojun from Vegeta's arms. "I'll lay her down. She's exhausted." Vegeta nodded. "Yes." Then he turned and flew off. Goku put Gojun in her room. 'Extraordinary. Amazing. A girl.'  
  
Be Sure To Read,  
  
When the Dove Cries  
  
Chapter Eight- Training Was Easy. But High school?  
  
AN: I'm sorry this chapter is a little short; hopefully the next one will be longer. I hope everyone keeps reading!  
  
Disclaimer: You all know the usual. Kashi, Gojun, Planet Teski, Twin Beam, Sin Beam, and anything else I made up are mine. Everything else is Akira Toriyama's. So there. Ha. Just TRY and sue me. Just kidding. ^.~ 


End file.
